


Butterflies

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Kiss without consent (kind of), M/M, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco went to speak with Scorpius's teacher, but he didn't expect to be this nervous and that some interesting things happened. Written for the August Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge. Prompt: "Nervous". Words: 298.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to cubedcoffeecake for the wonderful beta! <3
> 
> And as always, I hope you like ii! <3

He knew that it wasn’t normal. The other parents were calm. They chatted to one another, commented on their children’s marks, or gossiped about the teachers. But none of them were feeling this nervousness, this feeling of butterflies in their belly. It was just Draco suffering them.

His turn was coming, and with it came bigger butterflies.

“Malfoy!” came the call from inside the classroom.

The wingbeats were deafening now. He tried to ignore them and entered the classroom, but without success. 

“Potter,” he greeted Scorpius’s teacher.

“Malfoy.” Potter smiled at him, extending his hand for a handshake. 

Draco shook it, and prayed that Potter didn’t notice how sweaty his hand was. 

“Well, Scorpius’s marks are pretty good this semester. He’s very good at Writing and…”

Potter went on and on praising Scorpius, but only a part of Draco’s brain was paying attention, the rest occupied admiring his lips, his mouth, his bright eyes. He wished he could stare into those eyes for the rest of his life. He wished that mouth was his. He wished to press his lips to those lips.

“What are you doing?” 

Potter pulled back at feeling Draco’s lips on his. It was only then when Draco realised what he had done. The butterflies died in his stomach. 

“Malfoy? Do you normally kiss Scorpius’s teachers?” 

Draco stared at Potter. Potter stared at him. 

“I…,” he tried. 

Potter quirked an eyebrow. 

“I mean, not that I mind, but shouldn’t you have asked first, or invited me to dinner or something? That’s how a healthy relationship works.” Potter smiled at him. 

How dare he scold Draco like that? Wait. He didn’t mind?

“Well, we can go for dinner after this, if you want.”

“I’d love that.”

The butterflies in Draco’s belly started a crazy dance.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Butterflies Fan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800235) by [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake)




End file.
